


All the little things...

by jellyfishandtuna, Katsudamn_x



Series: In the Flesh [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rehumanizing, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, They can start feeling again, tongue play, up against the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudamn_x/pseuds/Katsudamn_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Kieren are both starting to rehuman. The first stage is feeling again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the little things...

It starts with a small uncomfortable tingle around the deep scar of his back. Simon doesn't really thing anything about it. A few rubs and it goes away. Soon he starts noticing little things. He can feel the shag carpet beneath his feet or the cold of the tilts when he goes to the loo. Interesting but it's still not enough to get him excited. Russo told them that the drug rebuilds the body slowly and that there'd be side effects. He just shrugged them off.

It's become their haven a sweet dream of where only they exist. He's managed to paint the wall's with some kind of galaxy, but Kieren has never found so much peace in a place that felt so cold. Cold. He Could feel the crispness to the air and he knew at some point Simon would be here. This house hidden by shrubs in the old cemetery. 

It wasn't some time later that the door opened. He came in with the same expression he always held, but this time his expression was one of pride. "We've been workin' on the wall again." His voice soft as he walked over to where Kieren stood. He always wanted for the first kiss from him. It was just the way they did things. It was Kieren's way of giving Simon permission to touch. 

Kieren gave an off smile a midnight shade of blue smeared across his cheek. His body moved with ease cupping the back of his neck and pressing his mouth warmly to the male. It was nice to at least feel the cold press of his lovers lips.

He kissed him back, smiling into the kiss and inhaling deeply with his always look of surprise. Hand moved to cup his cheek as his thumb worked to wipe off the paint. But he let the kiss linger, an arm wrapping around his slender waist and kissing him with all the passionate he could exert.

Kieren isn't one to gracefully move or pull anything that could shorten any ones breath, but he moves all the same thin digits tangled into dense sweater. His feet are clumsy but stepping back in heavy combat boots. Tongue gently pressed to a lower lip of Simon and asking for permission. Kieren was content to let this play out his ever he could. 

But he did. He took Simon's breathe away everyday. Permission granted as his tongue, slick went into Kieren's mouth, finding his own and letting them dance with one another. His arms wrapping around that slender waist, keeping him steady as they moved to press against a wall.

A solid surface not exactly what the male had been looking for when the movement's had began, but he kept the press with ease. Mouth hungrily devouring what he could, they'd been this far before always going nowhere. Why because they couldn't... their flesh wouldn't respond the way they wished.

He wanted more. Wanted to soak and melt and be with Kieren so badly. He kept his position regardless, mouth molding with the other. His tongue desperate for the other before he stilled for a moment. Well, that was different. He broken the kiss, whispering softly in his ear. "Not ta alarm ya, Kier, but I've a ragin' fatty going on. I can feel it throbbin'."

The stilled movement's called his face to twist in confusion. Kieren let his gaze drop to see the obvious press in heavy jeans. The oh that passes over Kieren's face was instant and had he had a full heart beat crimson would be painted across him. It didn't cross his mind to see if he himself had one, he didn't want to disappoint Simon. He bit his lower lip before pushing his mouth back against Simon's mouth, Kieren's own palm slipped down between muscle and jeans. Slender digits wrapped around a hard prick , felt so much different then his it usually did.

The kiss was like fire. He could slowly start to feel what Kieren's lips on his felt like and kt was... so different. His own hand, making it past fabric and denim and sliding into Kieren's. He was never disappointed, how could he be with the man that he loved. Moaning into his mouth as he felt the palm, smiling into the kiss when he found that Kieren was hard himself. Hoping that he could feel the trail of his finger tips and not having a bloody clue what you was going on.

Kieren was at a loss for how it felt to have a palm wrapped around his cock. Slow steady pump of his hand the easy swipe of his thumb pressed to the tip of his cock. The kiss was broken slowly. "I.. I bet ya could feel me now Simon." His body slowly began to sink downwards clear on the thought he was about to suck Simon down.

He couldn't help but moan against his loves neck at the pumps to his prick. His own hand lost at Kieren ran down his body. "I bet ya could feel me fuck ya too." His tone teasing and he ran his fingers through ginger hair.

It was nice to have feeling in his fingertips he could at least fathom what exactly Simon held for him. "Is that what ya want Simon, to bloody well fuck me." His tone was soft palm slipped free of an easy waist band. Kieren hadn't really had a sex life when he was breathing... and being dead only offered so much. Being hard though that was a surprise. "Si..Simon we don't have anything if I can feel." His features seemed almost shy at the conversation.

He couldn't help but chuckle, Kieren's shyness was one of the biggest turn ons for him and he growled lowly in his ear. "No, but I have a tongue." He purred the statement in his mates ear, picking him up and wrapping his legs around his waist as he kissed him hard, walking toward the back room.

Kieren's legs had found their place wrapped around the waistline of Simon. Kieren wasn't the most innocent thing but when they were like this shyness took over and had blood been pumping through his body. "Si...Simon I..I've never fel...felt that." It was the shyness taking over him once more.

He couldn't help but give a wide smile. "You've felt it before. Just not in five years." He set him down on the floor, peeling back the layers of both their clothes until they were both standing in front of one another naked. "And you're still beautiful." Hands moved to cup Kieren's face as he planted an open mouth kiss on his lips.

"I.." He couldn't recall ever getting that far with Rick, his optics downcast but scanning over every available inch of Simon's skin. Kieren could almost feel the warmth radiating from his mouth his own arms wrapping around Simon's neck. "Even if I can't...cant feel I want you to." he let a smooth purr takeover.

"Can you feel this?" His hand wrapped tightly around his loves prick, giving it a few hard pumps before they were laid back on the bed. His other hand, trailing up his arm and lacing fingers together. Piercing grey hues staring into Kieren's face as he licked his lips.

Their skin always matched in chill no matter where they seemed to touch, Kieren had no need to answer Simon's question. The roll of taunt hips to press into his open palm caused him to cry out, so he could with his cock it didn't mean he would feel with any other part of his body.

He couldn't help but smirk. "Ima take that as a yes." His teeth trailing down Kieren's jaw and finding little spots that would hopefully drive him wild. A few more pumps before he rolled his love over on his stomach, spreading his thighs, moving to spread his cheeks as his tongue licked its way up his cleft. Moaning with the taste he found there.

Kieren's body was turned over his bottom rising into the air, face pressed lightly to the mattress. Simon's tongue he could feel spit pooling against his skin, and with the actions he was rutting a bit shamelessly against the bed. It seemed he was in the verge of going blank until shyness over took him once more.

"That's fucking sexy, I'm sorry." His tone was a husky purr against his skin. He never wanted Kieren to change, always wanted him to hold an air of innocence about him. Hands moved to hold his hips, thumps spreading his cheeks even more before his tongue danced around a tight ring of muscles before slowly breaching his core.

Kieren hard the words leave Simon's lips like another bible quote. Like Kieren could be worth something more than what he was, pale digits laced in deep sheets he had replaced. This was their place where no one existed but them and right now to Kieren the only thing in the universe that mattered was Simon. "O..oh fuck me." it was a shuddered moan.

It was a quick snap of the head as all actions where lost and there was a look of disbelief on Simon's face, he'd felt it. That shuddered moan going straight to his prick and causing it to twitch. He couldn't stop his own moan as he lowered his head back down, tongue now pumping and twisting inside of Kieren's core before he shoved it in deeper, his nose coming to rest against his loves cleft.

That wasn't what Kieren had asked for but by the incoherent mess that had pooled against the sheets it was obvious that he loved every action from the male. It almost felt like sweat had formed on the smooth skin that was here. "Simon." Kieren was almost preying for whatever the disciple had to offer him.

There's a loud pop from behind him, almost as if Simon could read his mind. His body is turned once again, laying now on his back and grey hues were staring his down as if he were something to eat. Enough to make Kieren blush if possible. Quick movements and he was once again in the larger males arms, mouth on his own in an abusing kiss and his back being pressed roughly against the bedroom wall.

The change was so sudden he could hardly understand what had changed, Kieren's thin legs wrapped around Simon's waist. The kiss returned and open mouth moans were quick to follow, tongue pressing in warm pliant motions. Full nails had found the escape and raked down his lovers shoulders refusing to go to close to the scar.

He cried out against their lips as he felt the nails racking his skin. During all this, his back had become incredibly sensitive but he wasn't about to let that ruin the moment. The kiss broken, heavy pants escaping his lips as he stared into Kieren's eyes. "Okay." He licked his lips slightly, shuffling his hand around and wrapping around his prick. Spreading his legs to give him better leverage as the head poked and entered into his tight pucker. "Okay." It was for Kieren's reassurance that he was alright. Hips starting to move slowly.

Kieren didn't know if anything was different but he knew he felt the breach of a spit slicked cock pressing into his warm core. Kieren's body shuddering with the press of a thick cock. "o..oh that's bi..big." He could almost feel the crimson creep into the cheeks of pale skin.

It made Simon a wee bit shy as well, giving an almost unbelievable look at the notion that he was big. He swallowed hard, leaning forward to suck the skin just below Kieren's ear between his lips. Hips twisting and turning, seeking out that sweet spot he knew would make Kieren cry out in pleasure. "Fuckin'... so tight."

Kieren had no words for anything he had become nothing but a mess of moans his own hips rolling in small spanse when he could. "Pl...please I..iwony last." He could feel his body shaking with ease.

"Then don't." His lips were once again hard against his loves. His own moans and panted breathes coming as hard as they could. Hips snapping with more force and he could feel it, bubbling up inside him and threatening to spill. "Please... let me feel ya." It was the most pitiful and lustful sounding statement that Kieren would have ever heard.

It seemed all Kieren needed was the the push of his lovers consent. His release seemed to pool beneath the two of them his muscles tightening around Simon's cock.

"Oh fuck." His face contorted with pleasure. Several small thrusts and he was quick to follow his lovers. Slurs of moans and panted breathes as he came hard inside Kieren, body trembling as he finally slowed down.

Kieren could feel the rush of release and his body slowly relaxed, his arms loosening their grip. "b..bed." It was a quiet sound.

All he could do was nod, packing him with ease but trembling knees and laying them gently on the bed. Hands cupping his face once they were encased in pillows and smothering his face with loving affection.

Kieren's own body reacted with ease relaxing into the warm touch of his lovers arms. "th..that was amazing Simon."

He gave a shy little smile, eyebrows rose as if he couldn't believe his ears. "You're amazing." Piercing grey staring into Kieren's and it was almost as if he couldn't believe he was here.


End file.
